


Harry's Lucky Potion

by lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_getlucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: Severus can't believe his luck when Harry Potter stumbles into him after being dosed with a lust potion.Of coursehe'd be happy to lend a helping hand!Written for the HP_GetLucky Fest on LJ





	Harry's Lucky Potion

Stepping out from behind the counter, Severus Snape flicked his wand at the front door of the shop, locking it, and extinguishing the sign which spelled out _Perfect Potions_. It wasn't only the name of his establishment, it was the guarantee Severus committed to with every potion sold: whether a beauty product, a curative potion, or something more specialized. Severus prided himself on his brewing prowess and the value he gave his customers. It was a simple formula and it had paid dividends, his shop often sold out each new batch of potions within a few days and there was a waiting list for his Wolfsbane Potion in the days before the full moon. 

It provided him with a very lucrative income and allowed him to employ a manger and shop attendants. Another profitable venture had been teaming with George Weasley and creating a line of prank potions, which were guaranteed not harmful and fun for all ages, plus they were extremely popular. These freed Severus up to brew more complex and, sometimes, experimental potions for his more wealthy and discerning clientele. His recent breakthrough on a male pregnancy potion would be revolutionary.

A _crack_ of Apparition startled Severus as he was setting the wards on the back door and he immediately spun around, wand at ready. A disheveled Harry Potter stood in front of him, his breathing ragged and his eyes wild.

"Snape! Help me!" Potter cried, stumbling toward him. " _Please_!"

Severus caught the man as he fell forward, the motion almost taking both of them to their knees. Gathering Potter into his arms, Severus Apparated them both to the flat above the store where Severus slept when he worked late. Potter pressed himself against Severus, frotting against his thigh as his hands sought Severus' groin, where his cock had already begun to react to Potter's closeness. Gasping as he was groped through his robes, Severus tried to push back from Potter's questing hands, but only managed to give Potter enough space to drop to his knees. Severus swallowed a groan as Potter buried his face in Severus' robes, his hands going to Potter's shoulders to push him away, but instead just held on. Potter's fingers were gently despite their frantic motions and he made short work of Severus' robes and flies.

"Yes! Yes!" Potter muttered as he pushed Severus' trousers down and tugged Severus' boxers over his hardening cock. 

"Potter!" Severus yelped, his hands reaching out and threading through Potter's hair, deciding to not question his luck. "Mind your teeth!"

As it turned out, Severus had nothing to worry about; Potter was actually brilliant at sucking cock. That thought made Severus frown for moment before Potter's talented tongue took him to the edge of orgasm. His hands frame Potter's face and Severus couldn't help but start fucking Potter's mouth. Suddenly, Potter pulled back, leaving Severus growling with frustration as he gingerly fixed his pants and trousers. 

"No!" Potter, his full lips swollen and glistening, stood up and tore at his clothes. "More! I need more!"

Wrapping his arms around the frantic young man, Severus met his eyes. "Are you sure, Potter? 

"Yes," Potter wound his arms around Severus' neck, leaning in to kiss him hungrily. "Take me, Snape! Fuck me!"

Severus couldn't help but thrust against Potter, smirking as Potter whimpered. "If you insist on doing this, I prefer to do so somewhere more comfortable." 

Apparating them to his bedroom, Severus extracted himself from Potter's grasp and waved up the lights. Potter's body quivered with arousal, his robes askew, erection tenting his trousers, hair impossibly tousled, and while his pupils were dilated in desire, his eyes were clear. It was the most arousing thing Severus had ever seen. He stepped closer.

"Are you sure you want me to—"

"I am," Potter said in a lucid voice and snapped his fingers.

Just managing not to make an inappropriate noise, Severus scowled at Potter as his clothes disappeared. He stalked toward Potter and pushed him onto the bed, following him down. Potter spread his legs as he arched up, his hands running over Severus' back as he leaned over him. Severus ravished Potter's mouth, giving in to long-buried fantasies, while Potter's fingers stroked his skin, lingering on places that made Severus even more aroused. Trailing his lips along Potter's jaw, pausing to suck on his Adam's apple, before continuing down to tease his nipples. Potter's hands cupped his arse and a finger traced down Severus' crack to circle around his hole. 

Groaning, his cock throbbing with need, Severus sat back on his heels and Summoned the lube from a shelf. Potter opened his legs wider, his eyes riveted on him, as Severus coated his fingers with the viscous gel. Bending down, Severus swiped his tongue over the tip of Potter's prick, smirking as it twitched, 

"Have you done this before?" Severus asked and Potter shook his head.

"Please, hurry!" Potter panted, looking at him pleadingly as he rocked his hips.

Retrieving his wand, Severus cast a cleansing and stretching spell, before setting his wand aside. Potter squeaked as he felt the magic in his abdomen, his erection flagging a bit. Severus pushed on Potter's thigh.

"Bring your legs to your chest," Severus ordered as he shoved a pillow under Potter's hips.

Sliding his coated fingers down, Severus leaned over, sucking Potter's cock into his mouth as he slowly worked a finger passed the guardian muscles. Potter stilled as Severus began to slowly stretch him, until he crooked a finger to brush against Potter's sweet spot and he jolted. 

"Bloody hell, do it again!" 

Severus snorted around Potter's cock and crooked his finger again. Potter thrust upward and Severus pulled off, his fingers continued to stretch Potter. By the time Severus had added a third finger, Potter was out of patience and demanded Severus get on with it.

"Pushy bottom!" Severus muttered as he gingerly slicked his cock. 

Bracing himself with one arm, Severus guided himself to Potter's hole and pushed through the loosened muscles. Potter gasped and rocked upward to meet him. Severus gritted his teeth as he slid further into the tight heat, amazed as he felt Harry's powerful magic skittering across his skin. He moved his free hand down next to Potter's head to brace himself as he nudge forward slowly, as Potter continued to try and impale himself on Severus' cock.

"Potter!" Severus growled only to stop as Potter shook his head.

"You have your cock up my arse," he panted, "you can at least call me Harry!"

" _Harry_!" 

Leaning down, Severus kissed Pot—Harry, his tongue mapping out the interior of Harry's mouth as he sheathed himself fulling. He could feel Harry's cock trapped between their bellies as Harry rocked back and forth and, breaking the kiss to straighten up. Hands finding Harry's hips, Severus pulled back before thrusting deep. He set up a steady rhythm, Harry arching up to meet each stroke. The delightful sounds Harry was making were adding to his arousal and Severus picking up his speed as he felt his body tighten. His eyes on Severus, Harry wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking frantically and Severus felt Harry's muscles tightening around him.

" _Severus_!" 

With a gasp, Severus' control snapped and he pushed Harry's hips toward his chest, bending him almost in half as he pounded into Harry, hard and fast. Harry cried out as warmth spilled between them and Harry's muscles tightened. Severus thrust once, twice, and then plunged deep; burying himself in Harry's heat as his climax ripped through him. Never had Severus experience the intensity and duration of an orgasm like this, slumping over Harry as he felt wave after wave. 

A pulse of heat surrounded them and, for a moment, Severus didn't know where he ended and Harry began. Somehow, Severus knew Harry had deep feelings for him and had sought him out with his _problem_ this evening. He opened his eyes in time to see an iridescent aura sink into their skin. Realizing what it symbolized, Severus carefully straightened Harry's legs and settled them together in bed. A wandless spell cleaned them up.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry said softly. "That was incredible!" 

Severus didn't object when Harry moved closer, laying his head on Severus' shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Harry and buried his nose in the soft, tousled hair, as he calmed his rapidly beating heart. Harry drew a deep breath and then sighed, pressing a kiss to Severus' chest. 

Several thoughts swirled in Severus' head, like pieces of a puzzle. "Tell me more about this potion you ingested."

Harry had the grace to blush as he lifted his head enough to meet Severus' eyes. "George gave it to me, saying it was a lucky potion which would show me my soulmate." Harry looked down. "I guess they were all tired of hearing me whinge about being alone."

Severus stared. "You took a potion from _George Weasley_!"

"Hermione checked it and said it was fine to take! I figured it was a prank potion! "

Closing his eyes, Severus counted to ten, twice, and backwards. "Describe it to me."

Screwing up his eyes in concentration, Harry answered. "It was a small vial and the potion was pearlescent and shimmered in the light. It tasted, I don't know, lighter than most potions, even though it was terribly bitter."

Severus swallowed hard. "What happened after you took the potion?" 

"I felt very cold at first, but then I was burning up and, you know, very aroused. The only thing I could think of was to get to you and you would help me."

Holding himself very still, Severus could barely breath as the pieces fell into place. "And _I_ was the only one you felt could—assist you with the problem?"

Leaning forward, Harry kissed the tip of Severus' nose. "Only you. I knew even if it was a prank potion with a light lust component, you were the only one I wanted touching me. I have to admit the _urgency_ I felt to get to you was a surprise."

"Harry," Severus whispered, opening his eyes. "You took the Soulmate Seeking Potion."

"Bloody hell." Harry blinked and then grinned. "I guess I owe George, then."

"Owe him!" Severus scowled. "It was an irresponsible, idiotic thing for Weasley to do! You could have been driven mad if you hadn't found me!"

A slow smile lit Harry's face, his eyes showing his joy at Severus' admission. "But I did – find you, I mean."

Severus sighed, pulling Harry closer as he resolved to a Potter-filled future. "Indeed, you did."

"I think we should take a kip and then I'll need to feed you," Harry told him softly as he kissed Severus' throat. "I think the lust component might not have run its course."

"Insatiable brat," Severus murmured, reaching down to cup Harry's arse. "I'll have to brew a Stamina Potion."

Harry laughed, delighted, and Severus supposed he could get used to the sound, and Harry, without too much trouble.

* * *


End file.
